


Into The Void

by valentinexprince



Category: IAMX (Band), Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Drunk Sex, Emo, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Erotic Poetry, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspiration, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Real Events, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochist, Modern Era, Multi, Music, Musicians, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poetic, Poetry, Prostitution, Romance, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Song Lyrics, Trauma, Underage Drinking, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinexprince/pseuds/valentinexprince
Summary: Lyric + poetry book.





	1. Analgesia

Enamoured by big plans but malnourished of all motivation.  
Nuclear illusions poisoning our dreams.  
Analgesia in our fantasies.  
We lay in the dirt, cover ourselves in the sand.  
Oh, the sun beating over our heads.  
Wind whipping our bodies in the dead of night.  
I am ceaselessly fueled with the passion, the passion of a hundred years, for you.  
Now, it is the diurnal dark period, we can divulge.  
Let us return to our sanctuary in the mesmeric deserts, the badlands, the wastelands.  
Do you feel my passion filling you up?  
My craving, my desire, appetite and lust, of a thousand years, for you.  
Analgesia is in our fantasies.  
Analgesia is here to stay, in our dreams.  
Analgesia in our fantasies.  
Analgesia is here to stay, in our dreams.  
Come with us, now, sweetheart.  
Lovers, you will be consumed by the hypnosis.  
My urge for these programs will be the replenishment for these creatives.  
Analgesia.  
Analgesia.  
Feel this, feel the sand in your palms, between your thighs.  
Analgesia.  
Analgesia.  
There will be no more misery for your mind.  
Your body will break through the chains.  
Analgesia in our fantasies.  
Our fantasies fighting this hypocrisy.  
Hypocrisy.  
Analgesia.  
Hypocrisy.  
Analgesia.

* * *

  ** _Created 16 May 2019 Thursday  
_** ** _Updated 9:55 PM_**

* * *

 


	2. Happiness

I think I can achieve happiness without you.  
If I take a step back, brush this dirt off my chest, there's happiness.  
But with you and me—here—there's no such thing, except for the melancholy.  
I could drown myself in a lake of your meaningless tears.  
You are the fruit-rotten actor who knows no fears.  
Happiness.  
Happiness.  
Happiness.  
Happiness.  
Whilst I am falling onto my knees, I will beg and I will scream.  
Oh, Lord, where has my tender heart gone?  
No sympathy for these broken machines.  
They're obsolete monsters.  
Oh, Lord, my cold desires have taken over.  
Happiness.  
Happiness.  
Happiness.  
Happiness.  
You are the root of my troubles, it seems.  
I just have to apologise for being so mean.  
Wait, no.  
Now, in this avid moment of passion and rage, I can see no benefits.  
Future fate has escaped our lives.  
I would say it's time to die.  
Why the hell am I apathetic towards these beings?  
These beings.  
Am I cruel?  
Oh, Lord.  
Where is my happiness?  
I want my happiness.  
Happiness.  
Get rid of this melancholia.  
Happiness.  
I want my happiness.  
Happiness.  
I want it.  
Happiness.

* * *

_**CREATED 17 MAY 2019 FRIDAY  
** _ _**UPDATED 4:08 AM** _

* * *

 


	3. The Undogmatic Palace

Living is hurting me.  
Where is my compassion?  
Where will I find my open-minded beings?  
The individuals of asymmetry.  
We will come together soon to form a new place, a safe haven.  
It will be the undogmatic palace.  
Undogmatic kings and queens and majesties.  
I will keep you safe here.  
You will be safe here.  
Dear lovers and friends, enemies and strangers, I love you all.  
Why am I so unfulfilled?  
All my goals have disappeared.  
My dreams of this dear kingdom are impossible.  
But I will keep you safe here.  
You will all be safe here.  
Lovers and friends, enemies and strangers.  
Maybe this aspiration will help me heal.  
Fulfil me.  
Fulfil my poor heart in this undogmatic palace.  
Undogmatic kings and queens and majesties.  
The undogmatic palace.  
Undogmatic palace.  
This is the undogmatic palace.  
My home for eternity.  
The undogmatic palace.

* * *

 

_**CREATED 17 MAY 2019 FRIDAY** _   
_**UPDATED 1:54 PM 4:41 P** M_

* * *

 


	4. I Salute You, Chris

I salute you, Chris.  
I salute your life, how you played the dice.  
Your words will live in us.  
Timelessly insane.  
Explosive, fresh and wise.  
Some will just forget.  
Some will close their eyes.  
Some will turn the tide.  
I salute you, Chris.  
Whiskey raised and downed.  
You risked and you took the crown.  
Console yourselves that a scientific death is better than a fairy tale of the eternal life.  
Control yourselves, because the man in the sky is a tyrant and a lonely psychopath, dreamed up to steal your minds.  
A horseman on a trial.  
A brilliant gentle wreck with a brutal mouth for press.  
No submit, no compromise.  
Saint Chris of the truth and a destroyer of smoke screens and threats.  
They will learn to see in time.  
They will think before they refuse.  
The civilisation rules.  
I salute you, Chris.  
I declare you as our king, or queen, depending on your mood.

* * *

_**CREATED 17 MAY 2019 FRIDAY  
** _ _**UPDATED 2:02 PM  
** _ _**ODE TO CHRIS CORNER  
** _ __**LYRICS BY CHRIS CORNER (IAMX - VOLATILE TIMES - "I SALUTE YOU CHRISTOPHER" - ODE TO CHRISTOPHER HITCHENS)**

* * *

 


	5. Gunwale

So here am I, standing alone with my arrogant mind.  
I held my glass up for you when you freed me from the void of insecurities.  
You need to know, I thank you.  
I thank you.  
You old corrupted soul, I thank you.  
I wish I could have saved you, too.  
So here am I, standing alongside you with my open-mind.  
Let us sail your last ship together.  
Maybe one day I will find mine.  
You need to know, I thank you.  
Thank you.  
I love you.

* * *

_**CREATED 17 MAY 2019 FRIDAY** _   
_**UPDATED 5:04 PM 11:24 PM** _

* * *

 


	6. Poor Girl

She has never been here before.  
Her frail heart, it feels so sore.  
Maybe the drugs will help to numb her pain.  
Forever struggling with the knowledge that she is content here alone.  
Fighting the idea to change.  
This girl is lost in a sea of contrary thoughts.  
The family is losing their trust.  
Oh, but the child, the daughter, knows that was never discussed.  
The pathetic bystander.  
Fame admirer, terrified of the spotlight.  
Poor girl yearning for hope.  
She just wants to take everything back.  
Coping with the question of what she will affect next.  
No voices can help her escape the horrors of tomorrow.  
Poor girl begging for it to get better.  
She was never okay living like this.  
When was the last time she had ever liked being?  
Every day is a constant fear for something she does not know.  
Poor girl starving for comfort.  
Poor girl, I say, you will find a home.  
Poor girl yearning for hope.  
Poor girl, I say, you will find a home.  
Poor girl.  
Poor girl, please hold on for tomorrow.  
Poor girl begging for it to get better.  
Poor girl.

 

* * *

_**CREATED 18 MAY 2019 FRIDAY** _   
_**UPDATED 12:02 AM 8:18 PM 8:51 PM** _

* * *

 


	7. Condemnation To Hell

Hold onto your faith.  
Show me your religion because this tyrant is whispering pretty things in my ear.  
I will stay running until this mess becomes clear.  
It's been months, it's been years.  
I cannot account for much time.  
Stuck in this age for eternity, longing for oblivion.  
Show me your devotion.  
If it's true that words can work, pray for my pitiful soul.  
Now, more than ever, I need redemption.  
If it's true that I'd end it all here, pray for my pitiful soul.  
For if you live according to the flesh you will die.  
If by the spirit you put to death, the deeds of the body, you will live.  
Longing for oblivion every hour of this life.  
Hold onto your faith and show me your fidelity.  
Entering this inferno, now this tyrant is whispering to me that I am free.

* * *

_**CREATED 9 OCTOBER 2018 TUESDAY** _   
_**UPDATED 18 MAY 2019 SATURDAY 10:32 PM** _

* * *

 


End file.
